


─═ Lying Charade ═─

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Ouma not Oma, dangan ronpa v3 - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can't get over it if I don't punch you!" Kaito spat, preparing to lunge forward at Ouma."Kaito, wait-!" Shuichi screams, but as he ran forward to try and stop Kaito..."Geez, your stupidity can't be cured unless you feel a bit of pain first." Ouma creepily smiles, and Kaito's face quickly morphs into one of even more rage as he began to stomp forward."Stop!" Maki screams, running up to Kaito.Before everyone's very eyes, Kaito charged at the Exisal, Shuichi following as to try and pull him back...and froze in place as Shuichi was smacked down where he stood. He hung limply from the Exisal's hand like a ragdoll.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or, Shuichi gets captured by Ouma instead of Kaito. How will the trial work out now, I wonder?





	─═ Lying Charade ═─

**Author's Note:**

> !! CONTENT WARNING !!
> 
> while there are no incredibly detailed or grotesque descriptions of gore, please be wary that the story DOES include a scene where a character d*es, and it is danganronpa so there is a trial where said character d**th is described !!  
> ok, i love you all, thank you for reading :>
> 
> !! CONTENT WARNING !!

 

When Shuichi awoke, it took a few seconds to realize he was not in front of the vault in the Death Rode of Despair.

It took another few seconds to realize he was in the Exisal hangar's small bathroom.

 

Shuichi inhaled sharply through his teeth as he stood up, and tightly clenched his side. It almost felt like someone had practically choked his waist and abdomen. How did that happen again?

As he pulled up his shirt, he sighed as he saw a bruise forming all around his waist. God, he felt like shit. Where was Momota? And Harukawa? Yumeno? Shirogane? Kiibo?

 

Shuichi bit his lip and looked around, smacking his forehead to try and get himself to remember what happened. He was at the end of the Death Rode of Despair. They had tried opening the gate, and succeeded, but...

Shuichi snapped his head up as he recalled the events prior to his capture. He tried to stop Momota from lashing out at Ouma, but then one of the Exisal's hand slammed down on top of him, and...

 

Shuichi weakly walked to the bathroom door, wincing at the pain in his side.

_God, that hurt._

He tried pushing the door open but to no avail. It wouldn't even budge-- either an Exisal was blocking the door, or Ouma had installed a lock on the outside of the door.

 

Shuichi ran a hand through his hair and inhaled sharply as he leaned against a wall and slid down. Holy shit, his sides hurt. Shuichi's head slowly hit the ground and his body was left sprawled out against the cold floor. He didn't care how unsanitary it was.

First, he finds out that all of his friends and family, neighbors, bystanders, classmates, and teachers-- everyone was dead. They were the only surviving pieces of humanity. Then he gets kidnapped by the one who caused all this, the mastermind, the one who led Amami, Kaede, Hoshi, Toujo, Yonaga, Chabashira, Shinguji, Iruma, and Gokuhara to their deaths-- and all he can really feel...

 

Is despair. Pure and utter despair.

 

And once more, Shuichi's vision faded dark, dark, and darker more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuichi eventually lifted his head up from the cold ground, feeling more exhausted than anything else, as if he had never even slept in the first place.

 

Nothing had really changed since he had fallen asleep-- when did he do that? --Besides his injury, of course. He couldn't tell if it had gotten better, worse, or had stayed the same. Nearly everything was a blur of utter despair now, anyways.

 

Sitting on his knees, he took a deep breath and looked around, until his eyes landed on a small paper towel with bread and butter, as well as a glass of water next to it. Had Ouma put it there? Was it even safe to eat?

...Shuichi felt his stomach growl and immediately grabbed the piece of bread, biting into it. It tasted fairly fresh, not moldy or anything. Not that it would matter, anyways.

 

_Eugh. I always hated butter on bread. Oh well. Now's not the time to be picky._

 

Shuichi reached for the glass of water and brought it to his lips, only to gag and force it down. When was the last time he drank anything again? 3, 4 days? The water tasted revolting.

Shuichi put the glass down and covered his mouth with his hand. He felt sick. Maybe he should have gotten into the habit of drinking water more often. But who could blame him? He had better things to do other than worry about his health.

 

Correction-- he had better things to worry about. Like Kaito's health, for example. Or making sure his friends didn't die in a trial, even if he had to sacrifice one of the kindest souls there. God, Shuichi had hated the previous trial. He hoped that everything would be over after that.

Shuichi sighed; he got what he wanted after all. Not only was his friendship with Kaito over, but the killing game was over. No more mysteries. No more living in fear without knowing which one of your friends was the mastermind. No more... No more seeing anyone you care about dying or being executed. No more of that horrible killing game...

 

But instead, they were all met with horrible despair.

 

 

Shuichi would have gone to sleep again, if it weren't for frantic whispering for his name outside the window of the bathroom. He frantically stood up, hissing at the pain in his sides, and made his way to the figure in the window, his eyes lighting up in hope, before he realized who was on the other side.

 

"O-Oh... Yumeno. What are you doing here?" Shiuchi asked, letting his gaze fall. He was hoping Kaito would be the one to show up, but... That just goes to show how horrible everything was at the moment. He couldn't even have the satisfaction of the one he most cared about coming to see if he was okay.

 

"S-Saihara! I was right! I-I mean... Nyeh... Just as expected! My magic led me straight to where you were trapped!" Yumeno said, smiling at herself.

 

Shuichi's eyes furrowed in confusion. How could she even manage to smile at a time like this? How could she smile when she only just discovered that her family, friends-- everyone she knew and didn't know is dead? Has been dead?

Shuchi finally found his voice and shushed Yumeno.

 

"Sh-shhh," Shuichi began, bringing a finger to his lips. "I don't know if... If Ouma," Shuichi said, practically spitting his name like poison on his lips, "-is awake, or asleep, or if he's listening right now. Be quiet."

 

"O-Oh, right..." Yumeno said, her smile falling. "A-Anyway, I came here to tell you that we're gonna get you out of here, Saihara!" She said in a hushed whisper.

 

"...Does it matter?" Shuichi found himself saying, his eyes cast downward.

 

"O-Oh... That's right... You weren't there when we found a flashback light. B-But, we can show you after we get you outta here. Nyeh... There's still hope left, Saihara." Yumeno said, reaching a hand forward to point at Shuichi.

"S-So, you better not sit on your lazy butt all day! You gotta do something, too, since we're working so hard to get you outta here!" She said, looking nervous. "Nyeh... Was that a good speech?" Yumeno asked, her pointed finger lowering.

 

Shuichi looked at Yumeno, and smiled. It hurt to smile, it hurt to hope, but he would try. For his friends.

 

"Yeah... It was a great speech, Himiko." Shuichi said, making Yumeno stutter.

"Nyeh?! I-I didn't even realize we were that good of friends...! W-Well, I'll try and be a super-duper good friend, too, then... Shuichi." Himiko said, grinning back at Shuichi.

Shuichi bit his lip and opened his mouth, uttering a request that he dared to think of.

"Actually, Himiko... Could you bring me something from Maki's lab? J-Just a dagger of some sorts. I want to be able to disable Ouma so I can hold him off until everyone arrives. Or at least be able to defend myself if he decides to attack me." Shuichi whispered, gripping the sill of the window tightly.

"Nyeh? W-Well, sure. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to run with it. 'Coz running with sharp things is bad..." Himiko said, beginning to walk off. "I'll grab it for you, Shuichi!" She whispered.

 

Shuichi bit his lip and turned around, walking up to the locked bathroom door. He turned the nob slowly, and his breath hitched when he realized the door was unlocked.

Shuichi took a deep breath and closed the door, deciding not to notify Ouma of anything.

 

He sat down on the floor, and stared at the not even half-empty glass of water. He didn't really feel like drinking anything, but decided to gulp down the last of the water anyway. He knew that if he waited any longer on drinking water, he could get very sick. And now was not the time to be getting sick.

In the midst of his gagging in an attempt to choke down the water, Yumeno had come by with a small black case.

 

"Uhhh... Shuichi?" Himiko said, her voice showing concern evidently. Shuichi cleared his throat, wiped his mouth, and shakily stood up, nodding dizzily.

"Y-Yes...?" He asked, and Himiko stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and handing him the small black case about the size of his hand.

 

Shuichi smiled gratefully and gently took the box from Himiko. "Thank you, Himiko." He said, before Himiko shuffled away slowly.

 

"W-We'll be back first thing tomorrow, Shuichi! P-Promise!" She said, until she broke out into a quiet run.

 

Shuichi felt his bittersweet smile fall, and his eyes narrowed down at the box in his hands. He opened it carefully and quietly, and inside was a pocket knife. The blade itself was quite beautiful; a dark blue hilt stood out a bit, yes, but it was definitely sharp enough. Shuichi didn't know how long he had been standing there-- his mind just suddenly went blank as doubts filled his mind, but he pushed those away as soon as they came. Shuichi could open the door, hide the knife from view, and then quickly stab Ouma in the arm after confronting him.

 

_Yeah... Yeah, that should work perfectly--_

 

"Oh Saihara-chaaaan! You wanna talk finally?"

 

Shuichi froze where he was and quickly hid the pocket knife in his shirt pocket, and turned to the door in a panic.

 

"Y'know, you've been awfully quiet since I snatched you up! Are you depressed?" Ouma said, in the most care-free, childlike tone he could've managed.

 

"..." Shuichi stayed quiet and bit his lip, his heart thumping in his chest, his face churning into a sneer.

 

"Hey! Don't ignore meee! You're not dead, are you? Nishishi!" Ouma giggled, and the door began to peek open.

 

Shuichi pulled out the pocket knife quickly, and the moment the door opened a quarter of the way, he ran forward and rammed himself into Ouma.

 

"AGH!" Ouma yelled, his head hitting the floor. Shuichi immediately shut his eyes tight and jabbed the pocket knife into Ouma's arm, right below his shoulder. The white material of Ouma's uniform ripped, and blood immediately gushed out. Ouma screamed, pushing Shuichi off of him.

 

"H-Hey! What are y-you planning on doing?! Y-You can't kill me! You shouldn't wa-want to! The killing game's OVER, genius!!!" Ouma yelled, his voice becoming raspy.

 

Shuichi scrambled onto his feet and glared at Ouma, although his entire body shook with nervousness.

 

"I-I'm not killing you! J-just tell me w-why you're keeping me here! L-Let me out!" Shuichi yelled back, firmly grasping the pocket knife with both of his hand before running forward again, aiming to hit Ouma in his elbow.

 

Ouma bent down and rammed himself into Shuichi, using his good arm to assist him in pushing Shuichi to the floor. The pocket knife Shuichi had been holding came loose from his hands, and Ouma ran to grab it.

Shuichi jumped up and sloppily wrapped himself around Ouma and flung both of them to the ground, reaching for the pocket knife. As soon as it was in his hands, he stood up and swung around, only for Ouma to push his hand against Shuichi's face, and reach for the knife. Shuichi held it high above him, and just as he was about to bring it down into Ouma's shoulder...

 

_Creeeak !_

 

The hangar gate raised open, and the two froze in the position they were in, staring at the large Exisal that was now in front of them. Ouma grit his teeth and scrambled away from Shuichi, pulling out the same remote he used to control the Exisal the grabbed Shuichi, and started mashing the buttons. However, the hatch of the Exisal came open, and out came...

 

Maki. Maki Harukawa, holding a crossbow.


End file.
